Two Is Better Than One
by Icefox19
Summary: Jazz is a famous singer. His plane crashes on an island Alie lived on all her life. He struggles to survive and right before he dies, she steps in to help him. They become close and Alice is heart broken when he leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Two Is Better Than You

Summary: Jasper is a famous singer. When his plane crashes on a deserted island, he does all he can to survive. Alice is a girl that lives on the island. She watches as the plane goes down, but finds none. One day, she sees Jazz walking on the beach and offers him shelter. They stay together until Alice can get a signal back to the coastguard. Based off of Nim's Island, with the island part and Cars, when returning to civilization.

* * *

"Oh, yes, I'll be there. Yes, Jesse scheduled a plane just now. Yes, Ed, I'll be there."

Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I am a singer, like, huge and I have to go to my stupid brothers birthday. He is my manager and he's going to have to have his girlfriend there. Ugh. No, don't get me wrong, I like her, it's just, he's younger than me and is engaged.

I know, right, I'm older and I'm a really big hit as a singer, but I have no love life.

"Jasper! You have to go for your plane, I booked it in twenty minutes. Get packed, you're staying for a week!" Jesse, my housekeep called.

"Yes, Jesse!" She old, like elderly and she's like a second mother to me. She's a house keeper, but does all my scheduling too? That makes no sense, but you know, as long as _I _don't have to do the paperwork, I'm good.

"Where's my coat?" I called.

"Right here!" Jesse called back, although she was only, like, three feet from me now.

"Thanks." I said. I slipped it on, grabbed my bag, kissed her cheek and walked to my car. I started it up and drove to the airport.

I walked out of the car and walked into the airport.

"Hello and do you have anything suspicious to be taking on the plane today?" The flight check-n dude asked me.

"No." I sighed. I really didn't want to go.

"Great." I got my ticket and walked over to the metal thingy. I got cleared and walked to my plane. I sat in the seat and a girl screamed. Soon, all kinds of girls were surrounding me. I gave autographs until it was time to take-off.

Even after we were safely into the air, girls were coming up to me.

One little girl around the age of seven walked up to me.

"Excuse me sir," he said. I smiled and leaned over to her.

"Yes, little lady?" I asked, letting my well-known accent into my voice.

"Can I please have you're autograph?" She asked. I nodded, smiled and then wrote my name for her.

In return, she gave me a little piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My sister, she wants you to call her." She said and pointed to an older looking woman. She was tall and brown. She had a big brown eyes.

_Too much like Bella. _I thought. Bella was Eddie's fiance. I looked at the girl again and then looked away again. It's not that she didn't look good, I mean she did, it's just that, I hate it when people had their younger siblings go do something for them. Lying so they could get them to do it.

Just then, I noticed that the older sister had handed her sister a fifty dollar bill.

God. I've always hated people who bribed other people.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We are having some difficulties. Please fasten your seat belts."

I didn't even unbuckle so you know what, what ever. Suddenly, the plane started shaking. I just grabbed onto the seat in front of me. It was a fan of mine, so, she kind of leaned into the rather than away.

Then plane started tipping down. Like, actually, nose down. I screamed, not like a girl, but like you now, bloody murder type scream.

I tightened my grip on the seat. As the plane rammed into the grounds, I started to fall forward. Everyone, before it crashed, tried to scramble back, but gravity puled them down. The crash only went past first class.

I was still belted when the plane started to tip. I was on my head by the time it was done.

I flipped, grabbed my head and groaned.

No one else seemed to be moving, but I looked for survivors anyway. I found a little baby, the age of like, three months.

I picked her up and checked for a pulse for the mother. I also found a nine year old girl and a four year olds. It was me and three little kids, but I didn't mind. The lives of children are worth more than our's.

I may be a celebrity, but I'm not selfish. I would give my life to save the life of a child. Most of my fans were dead, but many were just hurt. I tried to save a few, but by the time I was through, most had either scattered before I got to them, or were dead.

I had the nine year old, Lindsay, hang onto the four year old boy, Jet. I held the baby, who I later learned was named Kyle. Apparently, Lindsay had been sitting near the family and over heard the mother talking about changing his diaper.

Guess what, my bro's birthday would have to wait. I had to save the lives of us before I ever went to find him.

"Here, Linds, hang onto Kyle and Jet, I'll go see if I can find any food." I went back into the plane and looked for any sign of food.

I grabbed some milk and the diaper bag that I found and a coule other diaper bangs. I grabbed some food from behind the bar they had in the plane and stuffed it into the bags. When I came out, Linds was trying to calm down Kyle.

"Here," I said and handed her a diaper. She grimaced, but grabbed them and then we had a happy Kyle.

"I want my mamma." Jet said and I picked him up.

"I know buddy, but you gotta remember, maybe mommy's around here somewhere. Maybe we'll find her."

That night, I had built a fire and tried to make some food.

"Here." Lindsay said and grabbed some baby food for Kyle, a banana for Jet and then fed herself with what she found.

"Eat this." She exclaimed and tried to hand me a granola bar.

"No, I think I'll wait, Your lives are worth far more than mine is. You eat." I replied.

She stared at me for the next three minutes.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be stuck up, like every other star I know, but I guess I just assumed from the many I know."

"How do you know so many stars?" I asked.

"My sister, she had a friend that was a star. I hung out with them cause they said I was cool, but when we hung around the stars it was like we didn't even exist. I asked one girl, I don't remember her name, but she was my role model, and I asked for an autograph.

She looked at me and said, 'Oh _please_! If I'd wanted to hang out with babies, I'd have gone to a day care'. Then, she stuck her nose in the air and left in a big red limo. The dude who drove the limo had to roll a red carpet out to the door before she'd walk anywhere."

I looked at her sad face.

"Now, I feel really bad because last night, I said I didn't want to move, that's why we were on a plane and said I'd rather be dead then move. I never even said I was sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." I told her and wiped up her tears. "You didn't mean that and I'm pretty sure they know that now."

"How do you know?" She asked me. "Have _you _ever told someone you'd rather be dead than live with them?" She snorted. "I'd bet not. YOur life's so perfect, I'm pretty sure not!"

I laughed, told her she'd feel better in the morning, and put her down to be as well as I could with barely anything to cover up with.

I made sure they were all breathing before going back to the plane to grab pillows, blankets and anything else I could find. I'm pretty sure I saw a girl my age, peek out from in a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, my name is Alice Brandon. My dad and I lived on this island for as long as I could remember. He died 5 years ago when a hurricane swept through. He was trying to get back before it hit, but his boat got hit by a flying tree. I witnessed it myself. He fell out and screamed as loud as he could, "I love you, Alice. Save yourself!"

Then, he was swept up in the hurricane. I found his body a couple days later and had a proper burial. I was pretty sad, but I knew he didn't want me to be sad long. He always said to me, "I don't mind if I die. Because then, I can be with your mother."

That was when I was 13. I'm 18. I've managed to live for 5 yrs., so, you know what, whatever.

Today, I have to go pick out some food. I grabbed the rope going from our house, to the beach. I grabbed ahold and started to slide. I held on as tight as I could. Jumping off when the rope ended, I landed on soft sand.

I ran towards the beach, deciding to take a quick swim. I jumped in and opened my eyes. I swam down to the bottom where a fish was stuck in seaweed. I gently picked him out and he swam as fast as he could away from me.

I gave an under water laugh and went up for some air. I took a deep breath and got out. I ran down the beach whistling. I have a, what do you call it, puma or panther, I don't remember though, as a pet. I named her Midnight.

She came running and I instructed her to go hunting. Minutes later, she came back with a squirrel, a rabbit and some mice. I laughed as she sneeze and I saw a bunch of quills sticking out of her nose. I sighed.

She never remembers that she can _not _hunt porcupines. I gently pulled them out and went back to my hut. I turned on the computer, which is powered by solar thingys, and checked our email. Usually, no one ever emails me, but I found a couple emails of a guy named Edward Whitlock.

I sent him a couple emails and he emailed back. I've told him a lot about myself and it turned out he was a manager to a singer. Professional of course.

We became best friends over email. I clicked on one that I got from him less than an hour ago. It says,

"Hey Jesse," I told him that was my name. "It's my birthday today and my brother's coming over. He's the singer I told you about, remember? His plane left a half hour ago and I want to send you a pic of him. Is that all right?

~Edward"

I clicked on "Reply" and typed a polite okay. I hit send, shut down the computer and suddenly, I heard a really loud noise. Probably a plane, but this one sounded closer. I stepped onto the roof and looked up. Great.

I sighed. Another crash. They mostly land here or crash here when they have like, really bad problems. I don't this one had bad problems, I think this one was dying. I sighed again and went in to grab a rope and a first aid kit.

I walked out and watched it crash. I probably shouldn't have watched like an idiot, but what was i going to do? Call someone? I don't have a phone. I mean, I do, but it isn't working. It hasn't been working since the hurricane and I've managed fine without it.

It was getting close to midnight, so I grabbed a flashlight and walked onto the beach. I waited until some of the people had come and then I went to pick them out.

I found a thirty-six year old named Nicole. A twenty year old named Clarence and a mother, who looked thirty eight maybe.

I walked back to the plane after I took them to my place. Time to go into the plane. I hate it when this happens.

You know, I don't _enjoy _people dying on the island, but it happens. I stepped into the plane to find some survivors. Funny, there's no one here. Usually there are a couple teens, maybe kids and a baby or two. But never none!

I walked out to the beach and looked around. I heard some voices and was _sure _that the survivors I _had _found didn't follow me back.

I jumped up into a tree as a young man, a little girl, a little boy and a baby set up camp site. I jumped out with a light thud and ran back to the plane. I was sure someone would come back for food. I whistled to Midnight who went to watch over the younger ones as the man came looking.

I peered out at him and his eyes met mine. I looked away and hid myself as well as I could. I saw him shrug and walk away. I jumped out and ran back to the kids campsite.

"Hey! Get away from here!" He yelled at Midnight. She snarled and I put a hand on her neck, stepping out of the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stared at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"The question is who are _you _and what are _you _doing here?" I replied.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and our plane just crash landed."

"I noticed."

"So, who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked me. I just realized his name was Jasper Whitlock. Edward's brother.

"I _live _here!" I said. His eyes widened and he searched my eyes for any form of lying.

"I'm not lying." I said.

"Well, in that case, will you let us come live with you until we can get rescued?" Jasper asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure, I have a couple survivors over there, before you got to them." I picked up Kyle gently and he started to cry.

"Sh, it's all right buddy You'll be fine. Sh, sh, sh. I got you, nothing bad'll happen. Sh." I soothed him. The little girl sat up quickly and started to get up to get Kyle back.

"I live here, you'll stick with me for now." I said quickly. She looked over at Jasper and he nodded. She roused Jet and they packed up what little they had.

"Come on." I held Kyle with one arm and used my other to hang onto Lindsay, I learned her name was. Midnight followed and watched out for the bobcats that were around.

I sent Lindsay up first, then Jasper, then Jet, then Midnight, who had her own little way of getting up and then I went up with Kyle.

"Thanks." Jasper said.

"My baby!" The 38-year-old women shrieked. She rushed over and grabbed Kyle from me. "Thank you!" She stared gratefully at Jasper. I rolled my eyes and pulled some pillows and blankets over to Jasper, Jet and Lindsay.

"You'll lay here for tonight and in the morning I'll contact your families." I said. I threw the stuff at Jasper and Lindsay looked up just in tim to see them coming at her, she took a step backwards and started to fall back. Jasper lunged at her and grabbed her arm. He glared at me and shrugged. I turned away, pulled my shirt off and put on a tank top. Then, I put on some shorts.

I went out to the porch thingy and sat down. At about midnight, Jasper came and joined me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked without looking away from the ocean. He nodded but stayed silent.

He drew in a sharp breath and asked, "Why'd you save me? I mean, us? You could have just let us die." He said.

I sighed. "I know, I could have but then I'd be a bad person." I said.

"No you wouldn't have." Jasper said.

"Yes, I would!" I burst out and stood up. "I would have been a bad person because that's what I did before! During a hurricane, my dad as out in a boat. I watched him die and didn't make a move to save him. I watched Jasper!" I screamed.

"I'm sure he's not mad." Jasper said soothingly. I fell back to the treehouse exhausted.

"Come on, we'd better get in before the storm hits." I said and stood up, offering a hand to help him up. He stared at me confused.

"What storm?"

"That one." I said as thunder cracked and then I walked into my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, I got up, still in my tank top and shorts, and then groaned. The thunder storm destroyed everything. I grabbed the tool belt and walked u the ladder, onto the roof.

I pushed away debris and tree branches and then I tried to connect the power cords. One was too short, caught on something I can't get too yet.

I groaned and went into the tree house again.

"Okay, we have to start somewhere alright." I said to everyone. "We'll gather food after I tell you something. I'm sorry, but the storm made the cables get caught on something I won't be able to get to until a week has gone by. I'm sorry." I said and everyone groaned.

"Look at the bright side everyone." Jasper said. "We get to stay on a paradise island and even if we have no way of getting home, t least we have a vacation." He looked at me and winked. They were all starting to consider this.

"Okay, Name please." The 38-year-old woman was named Shawna. We quickly went around introducing ourselves.

"Lindsay and Shawna, stay here and watch Jet and Kyle. We'll go gather food." I said. The rest of us went down to the beach and I whistled. Midnight came running. Everyone stood behind me and cowered but I stepped up to her.

"Go get some rabbits, a pig if you can find one and a couple squirrels." I said. She turned and trotted across the beach.

"Coconut time!" I called and I showed the how to get the coconuts down from trees.

After we had gathered some food, we went back to the tree house. I grabbed my soccer ball and we ran to the beach. I kicked it high in the air and we played a fun game. We then went swimming.

I watched them play and just sat on the sand. Jasper wandered over after a while and sat next t me. I sighed and laid back.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. I looked over at him quickly and then looked back at the water.

"What's it to you!?" I asked coldly.

"I'm just trying to help." He replied.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "It's just, someone hurt me beyond repair once. Now, whenever I see someone who can hurt me, I do the only thing I feel I can. Protect myself. I close up." I said.

"I know what you mean," Jasper said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I was hurt like that once. By my brother Edward actually. He was talking to this one girl named Jesse. I heard all about her and I fell head over heels for her. I'd never met her though I loved her. Then, he said she wasn't real, wasn't available and then I find out he had taken her. He called dibs on her when he met her.

Edward called dibs on me?! Oh no he didn't.

I held out my hand for handshake.

"Hi, Jasper Whitock, I'm Jesse." I said. He looked shocked and stared at me, trying to find any lying.

"I'm not lying." I hissed.

"Edward was talking about someone who lived on her own. She's 20." He replied and smirked.

"Uh huh. Did he also say she liked the color purple, had a pet and lived on a beach?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"Your Jesse." I smirked and burt out laughing

"Yeah, I am. I gave him my middle name though." I said.

"What's your fist name?" He asked as he shook my hand. I looked up suddenly. Clarence was flailing his arms and kept being dragged down under water.

I jumped up and an to him. I grabbed him and dragged him up then dove back into the water.

"Come here Kefira!" I screamed as I came up. I dove again and came back up with a jaguar cub.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Kefira, you are so stupid. How many times do I have to tell you, it's not funny to drown people!" I scolded him.

"Silver Fang come get your stupid daughter!" I screamed at the forest. Seconds later, a huge silver/jet black colored wolf bounded out of the forest.

"Tell him to stop drowning people! It's not funny!" I called to Silver Fang. He never left the forest, any farther than 20 ft. away and if he does he gets all weak for whatever reason.

Kefira bounded away to Silver Fang and shook my head laughing.

"How did you become such good friends with animals?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Silver Fang saved my life and then he adopted Kefira because her mother as killed by some other animal." I said.

I walked over to Clarence and asked, "Are you alight?"

"Yeah, I think so. I thought a shark had me for a second." He laughed.

"Kefira's a little wild and her father usually busy with something so I have to watch her. I was a little busy today." I said and winked at Jasper.

Suddenly, I heard Silver Fang howl loudly. I felt my eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Everyone back to the Tree House!" I screamed. We shot off back to the tree house.

"Everyone stay here, Clarence, you're in charge! No one gets out, and nothing gets in." I said. "Jasper stay here and don't follow me." I grabbed my soccer ball and then I grabbed a spear off the wall.

I ran into the forest barefoot and could hear Jesse be screamed out behind me.


	4. AN

A/N: If you are wondering what this about no, I'm not going to abandon the story. It's too good an idea to pass up. I would just like to pint out that I'm trying to be in the middle of reality and fantasy.

Twilight was a mix, because I know people like Edward exist and also because they don't Vampires are not real. I would also like to point out that, animal can understand humans way more than we give them credit for.

Wannabe Imprintee, I would like to thank you for pointing that out. I didn't relize how unrealitic I was being. I have thought over it many times and have decided it's not all gonna be human. That may disapoint some people, but the only magic happens on the island, when they go back to New York or wherever, it will be all human.

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

Icey

P.S. I love you! :P


	5. Chapter 5

I ran through the forest barefoot, running around the sticks and over the logs as fast as I possibly could.

"Silver!" I screamed. Silver Fang and Kefira bounded out of the mist.

"God!" I groaned. "Could you be any more annoying?!" I hissed at them.

They laid on the ground and bowed their heads. I watched in annoyance as their fur changed to clothing, their bones resembled in human body parts. Their heads grew hair. Kefira's hair was a long blonde color and Silver's hair was wavy and brown.

"You totally like him!" Kefira exclaimed as she stood up straight, cracking her back.

"I forgot what it was like to walk on two legs." Silver exclaimed. Oh, yeah, did I mention I had sisters? Freaking stupid demon went and bit them! I hate demons and anything else that were creatures.

"You totally do love him!" Kefira exclaimed.

"god, I do not! I hate you guys. Kefira, you tried drowning Clarence and Silver you can't walk twenty feet away from the freaking forest to get little miss retard over here and then you howl for a meeting scaring the crapp out of me! I thought those pirates were coming back!"

"Well, soorry!" Silver exclaimed. Suddenly, a twig snapped. I raised the spear and looked around. Then, Jasper came wandering out of the bushes.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?!" I hissed at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." he shrugged. I looked over at Kefira and Silver and saw them jumping up and down in excitement.

"Jasper, meet Kefira and Silver my sisters." Silver just nodded and then she and Kefira exchanged glances.

"What are you thinking?"

"We want to go swimming as humans." They said and lifted their chins.

"No!" I hissed but suddenly I was running after them laughing. Jasper was running behind us. I dove at Silver's ankle and she started to fall. She grabbed onto Keri's arm and we all fell.

"No!" I laughed at them. "Back into wolf and whatever you are." I told Keri.

"But Alllliiii!" Keri whined. I glared at her and she quickly changed back. I trotted to the beach and grabbed the soccer ball I'd tried hitting Silver with before I dove.

"Come on, back to the Tree House, all of you," I said sternly. "There's gonna be another storm tonight guaranteed and you can keep them warm." I said to Silver and Keri.

Ali, can I ask you something?" Jasper asked quietly as Silver and Keri raced to the house.

"Yes." I said.

"How did your...sisters become the way they are?" He asked.

"Freaking stupid demon went and bit them! We were little girls, around four or five and we were hanging around the forest. We were playing hide-and-seek and I was it. I went to look for them and when I fount them they had been bitten. They told me as best they could what had happened. They changed and it wasn't until two years ago that we figured out they could change back. N more than 72 hours can they be in human form. i lied though. I haven't lived alone. When there were storms, they would come to me and hunt for me. Other than that, I was on my own."

I strolled to a stop. I could tell he was waiting for me to finish.

"And, when my father died," I said, my eyes out of focus. "The only reason I didn't get swept up too, was because they had birtten my clothing. They dragged me to the deepest part of the forest. They held me down, or more or less sat on me, to keep me from getting back to him."

_"Dad!" I screamed. I ran out into the shallows of the water, flailing my arms. "Dad don'tleave me!" I screamed again._

_"I love you! Save yourself!" I ran farther and started to swim towards him. Suddenly, I felt something on my back. I turned to see Keri bting my clothing. Silver swam under me and put me on her back._

_"No!" I screamed at them. "I can't leave him! No!"_

_Silver swam back to the shore. Keri trotted beside us, glancing back every so often, watching our fathers boat sink._

_"No, he can't be gone." I whispered. Silver continued walking towards the forest. I fell asleep, coming in and out of consciousness. Soon, I was being set down._

_"Silver, you can't leave me." I said, looking up at her big head. She snorted as if she was thinking, 'No way!' and shook her head. Keri shook herself of all the water and laid down beside me. I put my arm around her and fell asleep._

_I woke up to the sound of a fire crackling. I slowly opened my eyes to see Silver and Keri getting warm._

_"Is he really gone?" I asked. They nodded and my world crashed down around me._

I started walking again, wiping the tears away.

"They've been like that ever since." I said.

"oh." We were quiet the rest of the way back. I heard a piercing scream and shot off towards the house groaning. Jasper laughed as he ran after me.

"Annoying sisters?" He asked. I groaned again and nodded but cracked a smile.

"Yeah, but I love 'em." I said.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we rushed up the ladder.

"W-w-w-wolf." Shawna stammered.

"Silver Shawna. Shawna, Silver. Kefira, Shawna. Shawna, Kefira." I introduced them.

"Don't worry, Silver and Kefira won't hurt anyone." I said. Suddenly, thunder cracked overhead.

"Come on guys, get warm and lay around, it's going to be a long night." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, even thought it hadn't been a week, I had Kefira climb into the tree and unhook the wire. I turned on the computer and checked my emails; All from Edward. He said something about his brother missing and then asking if I'd seen him.

"Yeah, his plane crashed on my island. Call the Coast Guard." I gave him the coordinates to the island. "They can come get them."

I sent the email and shut down the computer.

"Your families will know you're here." I told everyone. They cheered and hugged. I smiled sadly at Jasper and went outside to the beach.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked as he followed me.

"You know, Jazz, I've always wondered what it was like to fall in love. I wondered, how can I fall in love when I'm stuck on this stupid island? Now, I know how. I'm still young and I can always look for people on the plane crashes." I said.

Jazz sat down beside me and I leaned into his chest.

"I know what it's like to fall in love too. I mean, I fell in love with Jesse, didn't I?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. Jasper put his finger under my chin and leaned me up to him. I stretched up and felt our lips connect. I kissed him back and then pushed away.

"I-I can't do this. Not again. I can't fall in love again. No. Not again. I'm sorry," I looked at Jasper through my tears. "But I can't love you. You're leaving in a week. I can't." I said. Jasper walked up to me and hugged me.

"You'll come back with me." Jasper said.

"I can't. I can't leave my sisters and my sisters can't come because they can't be in human form for more than 72 hours and they can't be animals there cause if they are someone might shoot them." Jas per pulled away but came back and kissed me.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out." He said. I nodded.

(One Week Later) The Coast Guard appeared and picked up all the passengers. As they pulled away from shore, me, Kefira and Silver walked up onto beach and waved. Jasper waved back. I walked back to our Treehouse and cried.

After awhile, I got depressed. He'd left me and there's no way I can see him again. Little did I know, I was gonna see him soon enough…


	7. Chapter 7

(Silver's POV)

I'd been emailing Edward back and forth, explaining that I was Jesse's sister and that she'd fallen in love with Jasper. I asked him if he could fly us out to New York to see Jasper in concert. He'd agreed.

Me, Kefira and Alice packed and soon we were on our way to New York in Edward's private jet. Me, Kefir and Alice went to Edward's to wait for the concert.

"Well, you must be Jesse." Edward said. Alice smiled.

"Actually, that's my middle name. My real names Alice. This is my sister Silver and Kefira." Edward greeted us.

(Alice's POV)

I don't know why, but Kefira and Silver wanted to take me to meet Edward. Apparently, Jasper was gone for the weekend, so Edward rented a hotel for us to stay in New York.

"Come Ali, there's someone we want you to see." Kefira said. She grabbed my hand and all four of us ran next door and I walked into the building. It was Jazz. He saw me come in through the door and I saw Edward nod.

"This is a song I wrote for someone special, someone I just recently met." He said. He started to play his guitar and then started to sing.

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

.com/two_is_better_than_one_lyrics_boys_like_  
Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one" I watched his face and he looked back at me, and smiled.

"I'd like to invite up that special person." Jasper said. "She saved my life when my plane crashed and I fell in love with her. Alice, come here please?" He asked. I nodded, dazed and walked to the stage.

"Alice Jesse, will you marry me?" He asked. I looked over at Edward, Kefira and Silver. They smiled. They planned this! I nodded and said yes. We had a wonderful wedding!

THE END!


End file.
